You Only Get One Shot
by SonChan
Summary: ...so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. /Requests taken! Ratings and pairings will vary!\ Ch. 1 Namixas, 2. Aquitas,  3. Sokai, 4. Larxel, 5. Rion, 6. Tequa, 7. Haylette, 8. Xemqua, 9.Clifa
1. Innocence :RN:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Author's Notes:** Please don't expect frequent updates anytime soon with my other stories. I never wanted to be one of those authors that "didn't finish" so despite my lack of interest in fan fiction, I will put forth some time to my stories over a set period. I don't know how long that period will be, but I will keep it on my mind.

_Long story short_: My mom died a while back and it's taken its toll on me. I'm trying to use writing to help deal with things. So I apologize for the break, but hey; I hope this comes as a pleasant surprise to some to see that I have no completely forgotten about this site.

Sorry for the damper on things guys, but I thought all of you deserved to know why I've been out of the loop. However, I'm starting small with this multi-collection of one-shots that I hope you all enjoy! I also will take requests over which pairs you'd like to see and any situations for that matter. However, please do keep in mind that I'm really not a yaoi or yuri fan. Nothing against it, though…just not my cup of tea!

Oh and the title is a play on words, but it also comes from the JLS song "One Shot". I was in London for college this past spring and I fell in love with this adorable boy band. Look them up :)

So please enjoy these small drabbles and I vow to try to be more active on this site again!

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#1: Innocence (Roxas & Naminé) **

_**RATED T for TEEN**_

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

Roxas smiled sweetly as he tightened his grip around Naminé's little hand. "Not at all, Nam," he started off saying, "after all, Sora owes me for all the times he's brought Kairi over here."

Naminé blushed as she knew what Roxas meant. Her cheeks reddened even further when the blonde realized that those same actions were being expected by Roxas himself this very same night. Her companion kissed her cheek as he headed towards his room. "Wait here a minute, Nam, I'll be right back," Roxas assured.

The 21-year-old sat down in the untidy living room that belonged to Roxas and Sora. Naminé chuckled at the mess, knowing quite well that as long as the two were roommates, the floor would never see the light of day. It had always been that way ever since the Hikari brothers were little. Her cousin Kairi would tease them about it, and Naminé would smile in agreement without having the heart to actually put her sentiments in words. She found it odd, yet amusing how Kairi and her both ended up with Sora and Roxas, respectively. The former of the two pairs had constantly been at each other's throats while growing up. However, that all changed once the four of them started college.

During their first party as underage freshmen, Kairi had underestimated the amount of alcohol she could handle. While caring for her cousin, Naminé also tried to fend off some horny football players who wanted to take advantage of Kairi's inebriated state. Sora didn't take too kindly to that as he ended up knocking the living daylights out of the three unsuspecting jocks. Kairi, though well past tipsy, promptly thanked her rescuer with a big kiss on the lips. From that point on, the two were inseparable.

Naminé's relationship with Roxas was much more tamed. The two had simply always been fond of one another since childhood and acted on those feelings by the time their high school years came about. Naminé never required Roxas to make a big showing of his boyfriend status. A simple clasp of the hand or a stolen kiss on the cheek would do for her. He, on the other hand, loved to show Naminé off as his girlfriend whenever the occasion arose. Yet, anytime Naminé was on display for others, her nerves would act up. She much preferred the private moments she shared with Roxas in the seclusion of their rooms.

Despite this, Naminé had never gone further than making out with her boyfriend of five years. She was embarrassed about her underdeveloped frame and her naivety when it came to such experiences. The pretty blonde had always been just the shy, art student that would blink in confusion at the mentioning of anything lewd. She knew that Roxas always desired more out of their relationship than she was willing to give. But, being the sweetheart that he was, Roxas never pressured the pale beauty into doing anything she wasn't ready to do.

Naminé knew his patience had to be wearing thin, though. She recalled a conversation with her cousin about the matter and the memory made the embarrassed girl flush ever further.

"_I guess Roxas was discussing your relationship with Sora," Kairi chuckled amusingly. Naminé's ears perked up in interest. _

"_Oh he did, did he?" she questioned. "How do you know this?" the blonde mused as the two cousins were studying in the library. _

_The red head smiled deviously. "I had Sora tell me, of course!" she rang out in delight. Naminé rolled her cerulean tinted eyes. _

"_Why am I not surprised?" the blonde chuckled in response. Curiosity got the better of her though as she closed her textbook promptly. "What…exactly were they discussing?" Naminé asked quietly. _

_A devilish smirk appeared on Kairi's lips. "You sure you want to know?" she questioned in a teasing tone._

"_Of course I do, silly!"_

"_Haha, alright. I guess Roxas was talking about your upcoming anniversary and how he wanted to well, 'woo you' properly."_

_Naminé, being the innocent girl that she was, didn't understand Kairi's hidden meaning. Her cousin laughed promptly following Naminé's inquisitive gaze. _

"_Naminé, the poor boy wants to make sweet love to you!"_

"_He WHAT!" Naminé shouted causing everyone in the library to turn in her direction. She blushed when she realized how loud she had just been. Kairi fought off the urge to laugh uproariously. She clucked in amusement. _

"_Dear, dear cousin. Despite Roxas being the most chivalrous man to walk the planet, he still has his rather roguish desires," Kairi explained to the blonde._

_Naminé frowned slightly. "Does," she started off saying in a somber tone, "does he tell Sora how I don't please him in that aspect?"_

_Her violet eyed companion's face grew dismal as she realized she had upset her cousin. "Oh sweetie, not like that!" Kairi assured the art major. "Roxas totally respects you and your decisions…it's just that he and Sora are _boys _and they like to discuss boyish things," she finished. _

_The blonde was still frowning despite Kairi's clarification. "Still," Naminé began, "he must feel deprived of certain experiences because of me."_

_Kairi gently placed her hand on the upset girl's shoulder. "Nam," Kairi whispered, "you and I both know Roxas loves you enough to be patient with all that physical junk," she continued. A wider smile appeared on the auburn woman's face. "Besides, it's not all that great anyways!" Kairi insisted._

_Naminé shot her cousin a look of disbelief, knowing full well how much Kairi enjoyed the "physical junk" with Sora._

_The red head's cheeks matched her hair color. "What can I say? Those Hikari men are well endowed," she murmured quietly so only the two cousins could hear. Both girls chuckled, trying to contain themselves from letting an even louder noise emit from their table. Kairi went over to give Naminé a quick hug. "Nami, like I said before, Roxas is a great guy and won't ever pressure you into doing something you don't want to do," she stated. Naminé returned the hug._

"_Thanks Kairi, but what am I going to do? I want to be able to be intimate with him but…" Naminé paused, discomfited by the thoughts she was having. _

"_You're embarrassed?"_

"_That's an understatement!"_

"_Just talk to him about it…Roxas will understand,"_

Naminé sighed as she remembered her cousin's advice. Roxas, being the wonderful that he was, would more than certainly accept her decision to wait a little while longer before sleeping together. But Naminé knew all too well that the choice would sadden him.

"Nam?" the blonde turned her head as Roxas returned from his bedroom with a small box in his hands. Her boyfriend was smiling warmly as he sat next to the girl he cared for so much. Naminé eagerly cuddled up closer to him.

"What's that?" she questioned, ever the curious girl.

Roxas continued to smile. "Oh this? Nothing important…" he joked in a sing-song tone.

His lack of an answer prompted Naminé to reach for the mysterious box. "Let me see it!" she laughed extending her arms out.

"You'll have to take it from me, Nami!" Roxas replied.

Naminé smirked. "Well good thing I know your weakness," she murmured in an almost seductive voice. The blonde snaked her arms around her boyfriend and pressed her chest up to his own. She batted her long eyelashes and pursed her pinkish lips together. Roxas grew confused at the newfound courage Naminé was exerting. Was she being…flirty?

"Naminé?"

"Yes, baby?" she answered in that foreign way.

"You said something about," Roxas gulped, feeling his nether regions stir in excitement, "about a…weakness?"

The smirk on Naminé grew even wider than before. "I did, didn't?" the blonde whispered, inches from Roxas' face. She could feel his warm breath heat up her face as it steadily increased with each passing second. "I know you're weakness," Naminé repeated once more. Roxas closed his blue eyes, preparing himself for anything.

"…you're quite ticklish,"

Anything, but _that_.

Roxas immediately opened his eyes in terror as Naminé descended her fingers on his hips. The boy could barely contain himself as he succumbed to the torture otherwise known as being a ticklish person. A painful laugh escaped his lips. "Oh, Naminé!" he laughed, unable to control the pressure being put on his lungs.

"Haha, my oh my Roxas you certainly are weak!"

He laughed in between his next words. "You…are…not as… innocent as you…seem!" Roxas shouted. He attempted to pull the girl off of him but it was all in vain, as Naminé held her tiny yet firm grip on the man.

Naminé chuckled along with her boyfriend. "Do you give up?" she asked.

"Never!"

The blonde increased the pressure of her tickling, causing Roxas to squirm even more. "What was that, baby?" she questioned in that same seductive tone, giggling all the while.

"Naminé!"

"I can't hear you!"

"NAMINÉ!"

Roxas found some strength as he accidently knocked the two of the off the couch and onto his messy floor. Both of them laughed at what had just occurred as Roxas set the black box down to brush Naminé's hair back. Naminé placed her delicate artist fingers on top of his own. The darker haired of the two put his lips to her own for a deep kiss, which Naminé eagerly returned. "You're my biggest weakness," Roxas whispered in his girlfriend's ear. The words made Naminé's heart flutter on the inside. Before she could respond she heard the door open suddenly.

"Well _dang _Roxas, I expected you to at LEAST put a sock on the doorknob or something!"

Sora chuckled as he and Kairi walked in, only able to see Roxas' head peak out from over the couch. Kairi elbowed her boyfriend. "Don't tease them, Sora! We can just go to my place!" she nudged with a wink. Naminé had to use up all of her strength not to laugh. Roxas just looked plain confused.

"Wait a minute…you thought we were-?"

"It's okay Roxas! Kairi's right, we'll leave," Sora stated as the two headed out the door. However, he let Kairi go ahead so he could turn and silently mouth '_Way to go man!' _to Roxas before he left. When the door shut once more, the two blondes found themselves laughing once more.

Naminé wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh my goodness, could you imagine what they were thinking?"

"Haha, I didn't think we were being that loud!"

"Me either!"

Roxas continued to grin as he lifted himself off the floor and extended his arm for Naminé to grab. "Like I said before, Nam," he began, "you aren't as innocent as you seem."

Naminé grasped Roxas' hand, while her free arm snatched his box. "You got that right," she murmured to an unsuspecting Roxas.

Another laughed emitted from the 22-year-old. "You little sneak…" he said.

The artist just beamed as she stole a peak at what was inside the mysterious container. Her heart stirred once more when the box's contents were exposed. Inside was a brilliant diamond ring that shined brightly as the lamp's reflection bounced off of it. "Roxas," she could barely murmur.

The blue eyed man squeezed her hand tighter than before. "I know we're still young and all Naminé," he started off saying, "so take this ring however you want it. Whether it's next year or five years from now, I know that I want to be with you in every sense of the word. Legally and physically," Roxas whispered the last part suggestively.

"Roxas,"

"Please know that I love you so much Naminé and I'm willing to wait as long as you want to before we do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable," Roxas continued to speak in such a sweet tone. Naminé felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"How did I get such an understanding and sweet man?" she stated quietly as she placed the box down to touch Roxas' cheek.

"Luck of the draw," Roxas joked pressing his nose to Naminé's own.

Naminé returned the Eskimo kiss. "Roxas," she breathed, her insides burning with sensations she never knew before, "what if…if I feel comfortable enough right now?"

Her boyfriend blinked in astonishment. "Naminé! Are you-?"

A familiar gleam in Naminé's eyes appeared as she placed her lips on Roxas' earlobe. A gentle flick of the tongue caused Roxas' foundation to quake. Her newfound courage surprised and turned on the man all at the same time. "You said yourself I wasn't as innocent as I seemed," the blonde whispered tugging on her boyfriend's shirt. Roxas smirked as he lowered the two of them to the floor once more. Thank goodness Sora and Kairi came in only minutes before, because who _knows _what kind of shenanigans the two lovebirds were in store for in the upcoming moments.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the first story so far. Please feel free to request things like I said as I'm sure it'll motivate me into updating more, haha. So R&R and have a blessed day!

Love,

SonChan


	2. Sin :AqVan:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate it : ) one-shots are great because it's microfiction at its best. This one is a Vanitas/Aqua and the next is a Sora/Kairi but the pairings will get more and more out there as it goes on. Again, I do take requests so don't be shy! Ahha.

This one may have minor **spoilers**.

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#2: Sin (Aqua & Vanitas) **

_**RATED T for TEEN**_

She knows it's wrong, but it doesn't stop her anyways.

The man in the mask removes his visor as he approaches the beautiful blue haired fighter. He licks his lips in anticipation. He knows what lies ahead.

Aqua remembered the first time the two had engaged in what could be classified as unfitting behavior for a Keyblade Master. His honey coated voice had taken her on a devilish fantasy; it was laced with dark desire…the kind that was so foreign to the light filled being. She protested the first few times, and Aqua was a _very _good protestor, but eventually between their clashing and feuding Vanitas found a weak spot.

Her heart.

"_Don't you ever get tired of playing the good girl?" Vanitas cooed as he dodged her keyblade._

"_Not at all!" Aqua grunted. "Don't you ever get tired of playing the bad boy?" she asked. Her breathing increased as her weapon was knocked down by the dark man._

_He smirks as he corners her to the walls of the cliff where they were fighting. "Not at all," he whispers pulling her into a lip lock. She tries to push him off, but it was far too late. He just stole her first kiss._

_It wouldn't be the only first he would steal from her._

Here, in the Realm of Darkness, the two found themselves alone. Aqua hated that her only companion in this desolate place was a man she despised so much. Yet, at the same time, Aqua was so intrigued by Vanitas and how a being of darkness could seem so…appealing.

She caught herself partaking in the age old sin that stood against the test of time. Aqua would never admit it, but she enjoyed succumbing to the temptations that she fought against so valiantly before. It made her feel weak; vulnerable…it made her feel like a woman being under the warm flesh of a man.

"Aqua,"

And when he murmured her name, she knew that sound was the sweetest sin.

* * *

Thanks to schmezy for reviewing! Again, I will be more than happy to take requests, as I love writing for multiple pairings!

-SonChan


	3. Let Me Go :SK:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate it :) one-shots are great because it's microfiction at its best. This is a Sora/Kairi now but the pairings will get more and more out there as it goes on. Again, I do take requests so don't be shy!

This one may have minor spoilers. It's post BBS so KH3-ish?

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#3: Let Me Go (Sora & Kairi) **

_**RATED E for Everyone**_

He stood his ground on the battlefield, yet quivered in her presence.

The situation was so similar, yet so different from before.

She was all he ever wanted, yet he had to let her go.

Sora looked at the sleeping Ventus and frowned. Aqua sadly stared at Sora, knowing full well how his mind was scrambled at that moment. "It's not something I'd ask you to do, Sora…" she whispered.

The brunette shook his head. "I know," he began, "but it's what you want, right?"

Aqua bit her lip. She knew he was right.

Kairi frantically tugged on Sora's arm. "You wouldn't actually…?" she started off unsure. Her face disheartened Sora far more than any other sorrow he's seen. The Keybearer took her hands and clutched them tightly.

"I have to…" he murmured ever so sweetly.

"No you don't!" Kairi shouted, her eyes getting glossier.

Sora sighed as he looked once more at the comatose teen in front of them. "I have to release his heart, Kai, and this is the only way I know how to," the boy replied. His heart sank as Kairi started to let her tears spill.

"But, but you…" Kairi sniffled, "…you can't just leave like that."

Her nails dug into his hands. A way for him to feel the pain he was causing her, he supposed. Sora brought three of his fingers to Kairi's wet cheek. Gently, the Keyblade Master wiped her tears.

"You brought me back once before," Sora whispered.

Kairi clutched the boy. "What if I can't do it again?" she questioned fearfully.

Sora paused. He truly didn't have an answer for the girl. His silence caused Kairi to hold Sora even tighter than before. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me again," she cried. Her eyes matched his ever saddening baby blues. "I-I couldn't bear to have…to have to let you go…" Kairi muttered into his neck.

The action prompted Sora to sigh. He hated seeing her cry, but had to admit he enjoyed the sensation of Kairi burrowing herself into his frame. "I don't want to go either," Sora confessed, expressing his fear to the girl.

A cough from their companions allowed the two to snap back into reality. Sora blushed as he realized that his display of affection was being watched by approximately five others. Despite this, he refused to let the girl out of his grasp.

"I promise I'll come back,"

"You always do…"

"But I always keep it, right?"

Kairi stared at the boy and had to release a tiny grin. She let out a nervous laugh. "I guess you're right," the red head retorted. The two were quite aware that they hadn't separated yet. Sora brought them into a proper hug.

"Just wait for me," he murmured softly into her ear.

"Okay," she replied just as quietly. Kairi turned away as he parted from her and walked over to Aqua.

"We need to find the keyblade that unlocks people's hearts," Sora said to the elder Keybearer. Aqua nodded.

"My master's key is capable of doing such a feat," she stated. Aqua took the weapon out and quickly retracted it to her side. "Sora," she warned, "again I'm saying you don't have to do this."

Sora's lips formed a frown as Aqua's eyes clearly showed signs of regret. "No," he shook his head, "I have to…for Ventus," Sora said firmly. He stood inches away from Aqua and closed his eyes. "Whenever you're ready," he murmured.

Aqua looked at Sora's friends and she knew they hated her for this. She almost hated herself to be quite honest. The bluette closed her azure eyes shut. "Forgive me then, Sora," Aqua whispered raising her keyblade up high.

"WAIT!"

Both Sora and Aqua opened their eyes at the harsh yell coming from Kairi. The princess quickly ran up and latched herself to Sora once more. She was sobbing uncontrollably and holding him to the point of choking. "Wait!" she cried.

"Kai, please…"

"No!" she yelled, "just let me finish!"

Sora clutched her closely as he listened to the red head. "In case I don't…I don't…" Kairi couldn't finish her sentence. She steadied her breathing to aid her heavy heaving. "If I don't see you again…I-I just wanted to…to say I…lo-"

"I love you too," Sora whispered in her ear.

Kairi just started to cry even harder when he said those words. "Please, Sora," she murmured back. Sora said nothing in reply but brought Kairi up to a sweet and gentle first kiss. The action surprised everyone else around them almost as much as it shocked Kairi herself. She had the softest lips imaginable and Sora cherished how they felt against his own. Her eyes still closed when they parted, Kairi unwillingly released the man from her hold. She sniffled amidst a small smile.

"You still have that charm?"

"Of course,"

"You're bringing it back, right?"

"Of course,"

"Sora…if you don't come back…I'll…"

Sora put his lips to her cheek and lingered there for a few moments. "I promise," he said. The girl's twisted face showed signs of disbelief despite his earnest words. Sora knew she wasn't going to back down so easily. Once more, he brought her into a tight hug and decided to put a little extra pressure behind her neck. Kairi was immediately overwhelmed and collapsed into his arms. Sora motioned for Donald and Goofy to come over and take the sleeping girl away from his grasp. Both of his anamorphic friends eyed him sadly as they did what the Keybearer requested. He shot them a sad smile. "I'll see you guys soon," he promised.

"Gawrsh, Sora…you better otherwise Kairi will be so mad!"

The brunette laughed at Goofy's all too correct statement. "Oh believe me," he began with a chuckle, "I know she will kill me double if I don't return."

"You will," Aqua said softly, "I have feeling your heart's just as strong as ever."

Sora beamed. "Thank you," he replied, "let's hope you're right," the blue eyed man stated as he placed himself in front of Aqua's keyblade once more.

_For Kairi's sake, and mine, I hope you're right._

Keyblade raised, Sora closed his eyes once more. He did this for more than Ventus…for more than Aqua and the worlds. He did it for the most special person in his heart. To make sure that even if he couldn't come back, her safety would be ensured. Sora's motives had always been for her sake.

The irony was that to keep her close, he had to let her go.

* * *

Thanks to schmezy, Shadic999, and salman (I think O_o) for reviewing! Again, I will be more than happy to take requests, as I love writing for multiple pairings!

-SonChan


	4. Afterglow :LAx:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Author's Notes:** Thanks again for the feedback friends! It means the world. This one includes one of my favorite, and vastly underappreciated pairings, Larxel. Seriously, these two have sparks, maybe some pun intended! Hahaha.

I'll be updating "Rancoeur du Coeur" after this, so stay tuned and check it out!

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#4: Afterglow (Axel & Larxene) **

_**RATED T for Teen**_

Firefly.

He had to say _firefly._

Sure she endured her share of insect references but Axel was really pushing it with this one. Larxene's hairstyle unfortunately resembled ant antennas and had been the butt of many jokes within the Organization. Especially from Axel; he was notorious for throwing them her way. Ever in a foul mood, Larxene was NOT about to let flamethrower get away with it this time.

"Axel!" she yelled sharply, her eyes sparking with the electricity she possessed.

"Oh hey there Larxene," Axel answered back in that amused tone.

He wasn't so amused the second she smashed his unsuspecting form into the wall.

"What the hell's your problem!" The redhead shouted with fingers ablaze.

"_That," _Larxene began, her own body starting the glow, "is for calling me a firefly yesterday!"

Axel subdued his flames and perked an eyebrow up. "Oh, for that?" he responded with a laugh.

A spark flew towards him that just barely missed his head. "Yes!" Larxene snapped.

The eighth member started to chuckle ever further at the action. "Good God, Larxene, you need to learn when people are just joking with ya," Axel muttered trying to contain himself.

Her green eyes were sending a chilling stare Axel's way. "Listen fire crotch," she hissed approaching him further.

"Ooh Larxene, you naughty girl, have you been sneaking around during shower time? How on Earth could you possibly know that my hair down there is-?"

"Shut up!"

"So you HAVE been spying on me," Axel grinned obnoxiously. He knew he was infuriating the female far more than he should of if Axel knew what was good for him.

"Please," Larxene scoffed, "as if I would desire to see _you _of all people naked."

"Don't deny you're infatuation dear,"

"You are such a flamer!"

"Well Larxene…"

"I MEANT THE OTHER KIND!"

Axel smirked at the angry girl as she continued to exude her sparks. He leaned over her tiny frame and eyed her eagerly. "Have I ever told you that you look positively…enchanting when you're angry?" his green eyes flickered with enjoyment as he asked the blonde.

"Axel…I swear…!"

He paid no mind to her as he bent in to place his lips over hers, surprising the girl in more ways than one. The shock was enough to send the girl into coma, which Larxene truly thought would happen. Yet, she didn't pull away from the fire happy man. His kiss wasn't the softest or the roughest of the rough but rather a nice in between that lacked passion. Axel made up for it though with a spicy cinnamon flavor accompanying his peck. A very satisfied expression appeared on his face as he pulled apart.

"Axel…" Larxene's tone had changed from angry to bewildered beyond belief.

"Firefly," Axel stated with glee, "why, you're positively glowing!"

And yet again, the redhead ended up against the wall although he made much more of a dent this time. "ASSHOLE!" Larxene screamed as she stomped off. Instead of getting angry, Axel continued to laugh as the blonde's visage was still aglow from moments before. It was a trait of Larxene's the man admired; whenever she was experiencing an emotion other than anger a soft light permeated her cheeks. It was endearing, and so unlike the bitter woman she pretended to be.

"If only you knew that's the real reason why I called you firefly," he murmured to himself.

* * *

Thanks to schmezy, Shadic999, salman (I think O_o), an1995616 for reviewing! Keep on reading and enjoying my friends!

-SonChan


	5. Equilibrium :RiXion:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the hits and reviews. It means a whole lot!

Between "Once We're Gone" being restarted and "Rancoeur du Coeur" I only think I'll add more to this when I'm in a rut but it has been quite therapeutic to get these little drabbles out. Hope you guys continue to enjoy them!

And if I completely butcher this one, I apologize. Xion, (braces herself for the attacks) is far from my favorite characters. But I did enjoy that scene in Days with her and Riku, which brings us to this drabble.

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#5: Equilibrium (Riku & Xion) **

_**RATED E for Everyone**_

Riku always knew that Kairi belonged to Sora; even though it was hard for him to always see it.

From a young age, in keeping up with the tradition of competition, Riku challenged Sora to any and all things that would capture Kairi's attention. The silver haired man could've had his lot with any girls on the islands but something about the princess mesmerized him. It was probably her lack of attainability. No matter how many times Riku would beat Sora, there was always that one department he excelled in…her.

After giving up one's heart for Kairi, even Riku could see that the bond Sora had with her was so much deeper than what the older boy could offer. And as much as it pained him, he had to move on and just accept his place in the friend zone.

He toiled with the thought of pursuing the blonde beauty otherwise known as Naminé, but when she was revealed to be Kairi's nobody, Riku knew he'd lose that battle too. Just like Sora before him, Roxas stood in the way between the girl and the silverette.

But then, unexpectedly, there was her.

Like Naminé, her appearance stemmed from Kairi. She could have been considered her identical twin in fact, save for ebony colored hair instead of red. Her shy and gentle demeanor wasn't as flashing as the peppy princess, and she was much more reserved. Riku was drawn to her because of that reason alone. During his time dealing with the darkness, he too had become more withdrawn and aloof. Was this because of growing up? Perhaps, but Riku was definitely a different man than the cocky fifteen year old who longed to leave his home world.

Question was, would she see him in that light?

"So tell me," Xion began, "do you hate me for taking away your friend?"

As if he could ever hate her! It was far from her fault that this whole mess was occurring. He shifted nervously. "Nah," he began calmly, "I guess…"

Riku thought of his friend in a constant state of slumber.

"I guess I'm just sad," he admitted vulnerably getting ready to leave.

"Riku, please…" Xion said delicately prompting the boy to a halt. "Tell me more…about Sora and that girl he's always with," she requested.

The keyblade wielder had to smirk, unbeknownst to the raven haired girl. That _girl _had been the one to have a significant place in his heart for so long. The one that was nearly the spitting image of the puppet that lied before him.

"You mean Kairi?" he replied, hiding the hurt in his voice.

"Kairi," Xion murmured. She placed a tiny hand to her face. "That's right…she's the girl…who looks so much like me," the girl continued confused.

Bingo.

Riku edged his way towards her once more. "To Sora," he started off ('_and to me,' he thought) "_she's someone very special," Riku explained carefully.

Xion's eyes twinkled slightly. She could tell that Riku meant more than what he was saying. A slight twinge of guilt stirred her insides. Xion realized she was probably a terrible reminder to Riku of this…Kairi that she somehow looked like and had memories of. It hurt her a bit to think that way.

"What about to you?"

The question caught Riku by surprise. He certainly did not expect that to come out of Xion's mouth. "Me?" he responded mystified.

"Yeah, is she…special to you as well?"

"Well," Riku began, "of course. She's one of my best friends."

"_Like Roxas and Axel…" _Xion mused. She shook her head. "Then why does it sound like she's more than just that?" the girl wondered, pursing her lips.

Riku frowned. "It's something I'd rather not discuss, Xion," he admitted, "she and Sora have a bond that I simply can't replicate."

Just hearing the word 'replicate' made Xion squirm.

"Sorry," he said gently as he saw her shift. Riku, even with his blindfold, could feel the intensity of the blue eyes Xion was looking at him with.

"I bet I remind you of her,"

"In a way,"

"A good way?"

She posed the question so innocently that Riku couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yeah," he stated lightly. "Kairi's a great girl…you have a lot of her attributes, not even just physical ones too," Riku continued.

Xion blinked. "So, I'm not making you sad then?" she whispered.

"Why would you make me sad?"

"Because…I can't be her,"

If one were to take a scale and place the princess and the puppet on opposite ends, they would undoubtedly weigh the same. Looks, temperaments, the whole works…yet, Riku was still drawn to her for different reasons than he was with Kairi. But like the redhead, Xion was unattainable as well.

She'd be gone by this time next week anyhow, no matter how badly he wanted her to be Kairi's equal.

* * *

In case no one understood, this was a twist to the scene in Days where Xion discusses her purpose with Riku. I can't say I am really a big fan of Days story wise, but if you are looking for some great character development then check it out. (Also, Nomura wrote the entire script for the first time and let me tell you, it makes a world of difference!)

Thanks to schmezy, Shadic999, salman, an1995616, shatteredfire for reviewing! Again, I will be more than happy to take requests, as I love writing for multiple pairings!

-SonChan

PS: As you know I have two other fics going on, BUT there are a couple of story ideas I have at the end of my profile that I would love for you guys to vote on and let me know which one I should pursue! Thanks ya'll!


	6. Reverie :AqTer:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the hits and reviews. It means a whole lot!

For Aika08, who requested a Tequa and I happily obliged! LOVE THIS COUPLE!

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#6: Reverie (Aqua & Terra) **

_**RATED T for Teen**_

"_You should…probably see her now that you're back. I'm sure she'd like that."_

"_I-I doubt she wants to see me,"_

"_I'll bet against that. Just go talk to her Terra; Aqua is your friend isn't she? Wouldn't _you _want to see your friend that has been covered in darkness for over a decade?"_

"…"

"_Just go…she's staying at the Land of Departure maintaining its renovations."_

o0o0o0o0o_  
_

"Terra, you're….you're…"

Aqua was brimming with tears and a warm, tingling sensation filled her from her toes upwards. Seeing her old friend finally be returned to his normal state was more than overwhelming. It was like a dream.

And she certainly did not want to wake up from it.

"I'm me again?" Terra finished for her. A small smile graced his well crafted face; it was one that wasn't the most enthusiastic, but rather content and grateful.

The blue haired Keybearer held in a sob as she dashed towards the older man. Aqua was not one to cry, or to really show much emotion at all frankly, but she was moved to tears and other such feelings that were so foreign to her.

"Terra!" she shouted crying into his muscular chest.

The move surprised Terra and caused him to blush as he slowly brought his arms around his old friend. "Aqua," he started off unsure, "I-"

"You…bastard!"

He was caught even more off guard by the comment which was accompanied by a swift slap across the face. Terra mumbled and stuttered even more confused than before. The fuming girl had tears streaming down her face as her visage twisted and contorted to a less than lovely look.

"Aqua…"

"How could you?" she asked harshly. "How could you let this happen?"

Terra's face immediately saddened; the man was struck with a voracious amount of guilt.

"Aqua," he said again gently, but the bluette wasn't finished.

"All of this trouble could have been avoided…we could have been together instead of apart for all of these years…we could have-"

The beautiful fighter wasn't able to continue with her rant because Terra had silenced her with an extremely out of character weapon.

His lips.

She closed her eyes after a few seconds of shock passed by and allowed herself to enjoy the sensations, even if she didn't quite fully understand them. Terra smoothly traced his upper lip over hers, grazing the soft skin of the woman in front of him. A small, pleasurable noise emitted from him as he could feel a flick of Aqua's tongue against his teeth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered adding even more kisses to the girl's lips.

Aqua soon snaked her arms around the older man and drew in closer. "It's…it's okay," she breathed, concentrating more so on the movements of her mouth than her thoughts. "It's okay," she repeated somewhat absentmindedly.

"I promise I won't let this happen again," Terra stated as he gently picked up the girl, still kissing her with full force. He was thankful that Aqua had been the only one currently in the castle at that moment as he tried to familiarize their old home and find an empty bedroom.

The female Keyblade Master grabbed a fistful of his hair and started to warmly nip his neck. A small chuckle escaped her. Even if Terra did want to go all rogue and dark once more, Xehanort wasn't around for him to do so. His words were incredibly ironic. Terra gently placed Aqua on the bed that once belonged to Eraqus; only feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact that he was intending to use the divan for such an imminently inappropriate act.

"You better not," Aqua murmured as she felt Terra's suck the soft skin right below her chin.

"Believe me," Terra said sweetly; he started to undo the complicated clasps holding her gorgeous womanly figure in. "You're much more interesting than the darkness," he joked rather aberrantly.

Strands of brown met blue as Aqua nuzzled his nose. "Am I?" she posed the question with an air of seduction.

Terra didn't say anything but brought his lips to meet hers once again, this time, more vigorously than before. He finished undoing her garments and gazed lovingly at the beauty before him.

"Yeah," he said somewhat breathlessly, "much more."

No other words were said that night as the two friends got 'reacquainted' with one another.

* * *

A bit of sunlight poked through the stained glass windows that were lined up along the bedroom. Aqua blinked a few times before fully opening her eyelids. She nearly jumped when she saw a shirtless Terra looking right back at her with a soft smile.

"Good morning," he murmured kissing the top of her head.

She yawned a bit with a smile. "What time is it…?" Aqua asked still a bit exhausted.

"Dunno," Terra whispered holding her close, "don't really care either."

The comment caused Aqua to beam. "So I wasn't really dreaming then?" she questioned as the brunette placed his head towards over her shoulder.

"Nope, still here. Still me,"

"Good," Aqua said firmly holding his cheek with her hand. She turned to give him a slight kiss. Her bright blue eyes blinked in confusion. "Wait Terra…" the bluette began nervously, "isn't this…the Master's bedroom?"

"Yeah…so…?"

"Well, when you were returned to normal…wasn't he…?"

As soon as Terra realized Aqua's point, the huge set of doors in the room were flung open much to the dismay of every party involved. Eraqus had entered in with Ven, Sora, and pretty much everyone else who had a part in restoring things to normal. Aqua immediately pushed Terra off of her and grabbed the sheets to cover herself.

"And here we have the master bedroom…er! Terra! Aqua!" the Master stated slowly realizing that his little tour of the castle was being interrupted.

"Mas…Master Eraqus!"

"Terra?"

"Aqua?"

"Ven?"

Master Eraqus remained at a standstill with his always stern expression plastered on his face. Ven and Sora inquisitively raised their eyebrows at the scene.

"Uh…" Sora could hardly bring himself to say anything.

"I see you two were…training together," Master Eraqus said rather slyly for someone like himself.

Aqua immediately covered her face which was red from shame and embarrassment.

Ven's eyes grew wide. "Aw, you two were training and didn't invite me?" he questioned a bit hurt.

Terra buried himself under the pillows. "Please…just…please everyone get out!" he shouted, muffled by the cotton covering. Aqua refused to make eye contact with anyone as they exited out into the hallway.

"Oh my God," she muttered redder than a tomato, "tell me I'm dreaming..."

"Didn't we already go over this?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

Flushed, Master Eraqus continued with his tour with a bit of rashness to his tone. Ven genuinely looked at Sora with a frown. "Were they having a sleepover too?" he wondered still upset from before.

Sora raised a nervous eyebrow. Even HE knew what had gone one. "You could say that, Ven…" he tried to answer him warily.

"Then…why were they both undressed?"

"It was an adult sleepover…"

"Man, I didn't realize adult sleepovers were so weird…"

* * *

Hahahah okay I felt this was super sporadic but I don't care…I love Aqua and Terra. Truthfully, I was going to make the whole thing super sweet but a chance arose for me to toss in Ven and I couldn't resist :)

Gah, these two just make me fuzzy. I love Ven to pieces but Aqua and Terra just seem to flow more. Stay tuned for an1995616's Hayner/Olette request :)

Thanks to schmezy, Shadic999, salman, an1995616, shatteredfire and Aika08 for reviewing! Again, I will be more than happy to take requests, as I love writing for multiple pairings!

-SonChan

PS: As you know I have two other fics going on, BUT there are a couple of story ideas I have at the end of my profile that I would love for you guys to vote on and let me know which one I should pursue! Thanks ya'll!


	7. Third Wheel :OH:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Author's Notes:** Eek! Sorry for lagging, but I really wanted to try and get RDC updated before this but I can't seem to decide how I want to finish that chapter so that is what brings me over here ^^

For an1995616, who requested a Hayner/Olette piece. Now, I must confess I've never dabbled into this pairing before so I hope I do it justice Hahaha.

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#7: Third Wheel (Hayner & Olette) **

_**RATED T for Teen**_

(Pence's POV)

You know, I really should of seen it coming I guess. I think I just was so wrapped up in the fact that we were always a threesome that it became hard for me to comprehend that Hayner and Olette wanted to dwindle this relationship from three to two.

Not that I mind! In fact, those two kind of always had a thing for one another. Like I said, I should have seen it. The small gestures, the stolen looks, the sudden stutter in Hayner's typically perfect speech patterns, it all added up once I thought about it.

The first time that really made me wonder about the future of our friendship was when Olette nervously took Hayner to the side for a second. I was too busy being caught up in an _intense _flame war online to take notice of their interactions. For instance, Olette's face turning red as she tried to avoid making eye contact with Hayner…I didn't see that. Nor did I see Hayner gently caress her cheek.

Nope, did not look one bit.

And I _certainly _did not witness the two bring themselves to their first kiss in the corner of my room. Nope! Didn't see a thing and wouldn't want to.

…

…okay maybe I peeked. I mean, after all, it was my room.

They seemed nervous and giddy all at the same time. Olette giggled in that rather cute way she laughs and Hayner even sprouted a small smile. I couldn't help but stare at their overt displays of pleasure until both of them turned my way. Immediately, I circled back towards the computer screen humming to myself, almost breaking out in a sweat. _"Don't look back, don't look back…"_

"Pence?"

"…yes Olette?"

"Were you spying on us just now?"

"Not at all!"

"Pence…"

"I'm serious Hayner! I promise I didn't see you two kissing-" I stopped myself immediately. "Ooh,"

Hayner smirked as Olette chuckled amusingly. "You know Pence," he started off in that Hayner tone of his, "this changes things between us three."

I winced. "What do you mean?" I wondered eagerly still typing at my screen.

"It means that _someone _is now a third wheel," he grinned almost viciously.

"Hayner," Olette said sympathetically, "be nice. This doesn't change a thing!"

I shook my head. "No, he's right," I began turning my chair around, "guess that means I'm out of the group, huh?"

Both of them came over to me; Olette embraced me in a hug and Hayner smacked the back of my head. "No," Olette insisted sweetly, "it just means you're going to feel _a lot _more awkward when you're around us!"

My smile returned a bit as I felt Olette's warmth upon my cheek. I turned to see Hayner's smirk still intact. "Yeah, like I said…third wheel!" he joked with a toothy grin.

"You guys…" I muttered shaking my head. I cleared my throat and looked at them sternly. "Now, because of this new arrangement it seems like we need to lay some ground rules out."

The new lovebirds looked at each other quizzically. "Ground rules?" they both responded with eyebrows raised.

I nodded tearing off a big piece of paper from my notepad. "Yep," I stated pulling out a pencil, "ground rules."

"Such as?"

"Rule number one!" I answered loudly. "No kissing, touching, petting…or ANYTHING past that in my room,"

"Guess we already broke that," Hayner slyly remarked winking at Olette. I rolled my eyes as she blushed.

"Hayner…"

"Two!" I yelled continuing, trying not to mind the lovers. "I don't mind if you guys want to have alone time, but don't let it try to come between _our _time…"

"That we can definitely do!" Olette chirped happily. Hayner punched me slightly.

"Relax, Pence," he said nonchalantly, "we'll always be the three amigos."

I beamed at their pleasant responses. "Thanks guys," I stated.

"So what's the third rule?"

"Huh?"

Olette giggled once more. "It would be strange to only have two rules!" she commented, her green eyes flickering.

I snickered to myself, knowing I'd receive a swift slap in the face after these next words. Oh well; it's worth it. "Rule number three," I said slowly, "no getting Olette pregnant Hayner because I'm not ready to be an uncle yet!"

I barely had time to laugh before I was interrupted.

SMACK!

Oh well…I was expecting that.

SMACK!

…maybe not that one…ouch.

* * *

I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Like I said, it's not my usual pairing but I find these two to be very cute so I had fun with this. LOL poor Pence! He would be the third wheel.

Thanks to schmezy, Shadic999, salman, an1995616, shatteredfire, Aika08, The Legendaerie LT, NinjaSheik, Aqua StormXIV, and Kairi Granger for reviewing!

So I've got a few requests! Yay! Here's the order

1.) Xemnas/Aqua for shatteredfire (Dang, this is going to be tricky)

2.) Tifa/Cloud for Kairi Granger

I have a really cute idea for a Sokai that I'm going to do after those two but after that still feel free to keep the requests coming…no matter how strange! Haha, it's good practice!

-SonChan

PS: As you know I have two other fics going on, BUT there are a couple of story ideas I have at the end of my profile that I would love for you guys to vote on and let me know which one I should pursue! Thanks ya'll!

PSS: Definitely check out "Rancoeur du Coeur" if you can! So far my favorite story I've done…and I'd love to share it with you guys if interested :)


	8. Fantasies :XAq:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Author's Notes:** WARNING_ WARNING __**WARNING**_

This chapter will have DESCRIPTIVE sexual content. I don't want to have to raise the rating as a whole on account of one chapter so PLEASEEEEEEEEEE if this isn't your cup of tea, then skip. I don't go into erotica territory but this will mention the act and all that goes into it so you have been warned!

For shatteredfire, who requested one of the most deliciously cracktastic pairings in recent years. I apologize if this wasn't how you wanted to see this couple but I figured it was the most "realistic" in a sense. You'll see what I mean :)

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#8: Fantasies (Xemnas & Aqua) **

_**RATED M for Mature**_

"It's been a while, old friend…"

Xemnas intently eyed the disheveled armor in front of him as he sat within the grandiose chair. His normally steadied voice started to shake a bit as Xemnas found himself growing hot under his collar. A harsh grunt passed his lips. This was starting to get uncomfortable for the leader of Organization XIII.

He felt his nether regions stir in such a way that the Nobody began to shift. His erection pressed painfully against his pants yearning for some form of release. Xemnas couldn't explain what had come over him these past few moments. All of this excitement over some flimsy piece of metal. But even he knew it meant so much more…

The Nobody of the mix of Terra and Xehanort was haunted by past emotions the two once had. For Terra, his friendship for Aqua surpassed normalcy, with underlying tones of romance that were never expressed. For Master Xehanort, he had been keen enough to notice the shapely figure to woman possessed and like most men, lusted after it despite being so much older. This mix of affection and lust proved to be puzzling for Xemnas, as he couldn't truly feel. Yet, the Nobody still reacted physically towards the memory. Beads of sweat started to form on top of his already heated skin.

Slowly, the man unzipped part of his cloak and began to touch the growing bulge that was encased by his pants. Soon enough, Xemnas even started to unzip that as well and he sighed in relief as his manhood sprung free. The leader of Organization XIII was barely given any time to pursue carnal pleasures. Even if he did have time to spare, being in a group of twelve men and one woman, his resources were limited. Especially since Larxene would be quick to cut off his testicles if he ever tried anything of that nature.

No, that wouldn't do. But here, by himself, Xemnas knew he could relieve the frustrations pent up inside of his licentious state.

The silver haired man reached down to stroke his aching member with a gentle tug. After emitting a pleasurable groan, Xemnas increased the speed of his movements. His breathing became louder and he could feel a warm sensation bubbling up inside of him. As good as this felt though, Xemnas knew something was missing. A small, satisfied smirk appeared on his face as his mind began to think of a long forgotten image; a gorgeous full breasted woman in blue.

Just by thinking of her as he was relieving himself, Xemnas' moans increased. He imagined Aqua actually in her armor, slowly removing her helmet to expose her beautiful face and lustrous sapphire eyes. The faintest memory that belonged to Terra always seemed to love her eyes. She casually stood there, flashing a dazzling and almost seductive grin. Xemnas fidgeted once more as he envisioned this sight. He could sense the remnants of Master Xehanort perverting his already lecherous thoughts.

The imagined Aqua indolently walked towards the Nobody as he was still busy taking care of his needs. Just by having her approach him, Xemnas felt the urge to increase the speed in his activity even more so that before. Another grin was cast off of the illusion as she knelt before the Organization Leader. Pursing her lips forward, Aqua's eyes gleamed excitedly. "Need some help?" she questioned in a tone that was so unlike her. She didn't wait for a response as she placed her mouth over the tip of his heated member.

Xemnas could've released himself right then and there. Though this figment of his fantasy was just that, the sensation seemed so real. Or, he supposed, it at least appeared that way to him. bucked up as he sensed Aqua's warm maw pushing further down on his length. He purred contently as Xemnas threw his head back. "Aqua," he managed to murmur.

She hummed in response to her name and Xemnas grabbed a fistful of her hair at the action. A sting of pain entered the Nobody's mind, which he could only amount to the memory of guilt that was undoubtedly from Terra taking note of his dear friend doing such a foul deed. Yet, the imaginative pain didn't last too long as Xemnas concentrated on his impending release.

"I'm…" he could barely whisper, "I'm going to…"

"Mmm?" Aqua's lips did not leave their place and seemed to wrap even tighter around the leader's manhood.

"…Aqua!"

His piercing eyes shot open as he let his spill fill the girl's mouth and she drank him up greedily.

_Quit imagining her that way…it isn't right…_

Breathing heavily, Xemnas cursed the unfamiliar voice in the back of his head. His attention turned towards the blue-haired woman licking her lips, satisfied with her work.

_She's quite the little slut, isn't she? She just loves your seed…_

_Stop it! No she isn't!_

_Hush boy, your friend just loves sucking cock; don't be jealous it isn't yours…_

Xemnas growled at the minor argument going on inside his mind.

"Master Xemnas?"

Aqua had stood up slowly and touched the pad at her shoulder, causing the armor to disappear and for her full, naked figure to be revealed. Sporting a devious smile, (with traces of semen laced around the edges), she pushed her breasts together. "Anything else I can help you with?"

The silver haired man's member twitched, still hard even after releasing his fluid. A vein throbbed on his forehead. He had to remember this was just a figment of his imagination…a fantasy. It wouldn't be healthy to indulge it any further.

But….weren't fantasies meant to be fantasized?

He made a come hither motion, much to the girl's delight. The robust gaze in her cobalt eyes was unusual for the woman to have, but Xemnas chocked that up to the fact that in his fantasy, he _wanted _Aqua to want this. He wanted her to want _him._

And she definitely did want him; at least it became apparent to Xemnas as she lowered her bare self onto his length. The impact made him cringe with pleasure as the woman moved up and down in a rhythmic way. "You feel…" Aqua began to say breathily, "wonderful Xemnas."

Xemnas couldn't answer the girl as he was in a haze of delight. Despite the Terra that lingered in his memories, the Nobody felt no guilt as he surmised that even Aqua's dear friend had once envisioned doing this with her. And of course, there were no objections on behalf of Master Xehanort.

"As…do you…" he managed to confess as he joined her with thrusts of his own.

More moans escaped their mouths along with the speed of their actions increasing. Aqua clung to Xemnas' broad shoulders, placing her cheek to his and whispering inaudible words into his ear. He hissed once her teeth started to nibble his earlobe. "Enjoying this?" Aqua murmured.

"Ye-yes,"

"Even though this isn't real?"

"I'm…I'm not…real," he groaned in between thrusts, "s-so what does…it matter?"

She placed her mouth hungrily to his and snaked her tongue inside. Xemnas returned the kiss with the same amount of vigor. He knew he was close to releasing once more as his manhood throbbed inside of her tight center. "Because," Aqua started to say as she continued placing kisses on his lips, "this means nothing if it doesn't exist."

"Why should it mean something?"

"Since you'll be all alone again after this,"

With his eyes opened suddenly, Xemnas shot his load into the moaning woman as she started to fade away. "Aqua…" he muttered while she was turning transparent. He blinked to see the armor once more up against the wall, with his sticky spill glistening on the tiled floor. Xemnas shook his head since it took him a few to come back down from his high. Even though it was just an illusion, she seemed so...real.

Her words seemed so real.

And the worst part about it all was that her words were true, and he still wasn't real.

It was all just merely a fantasy.

* * *

So uh, yeah. *sweat drop* that was rather uncomfortable believe it or not. I'm still not used to the whole lemon writing scene. If any of you were around when I first joined this site in 2002, I had a big obnoxious disclaimer saying how "I WILL NEVER EVER DO A LEMON". Yeah, the twelve year old me _really _knew a lot. But I thought the only way a Xemnas/Aqua could happen would of course being in a daydream since they never physically met. AND DON'T tell me none of you were slightly weirded out by Xemnas saying "it's been a while, old friend" to Aqua's armor in the final mix. Just sayin' :)

I'm not very good at these things so I'd say refrain from requesting them because Lord knows I'll butcher it XD

Many thanks to schmezy, Shadic999, salman, an1995616, shatteredfire, Aika08, The Legendaerie LT, NinjaSheik, Aqua StormXIV, Kairi Granger, Hikari Kotoba for reviewing!

Order of the next requests!

1. Tifa/Cloud for Kairi Granger

2. Sora/Kairi/Vanitas for Kairi26250 (youtube)

3. Yuffie/Ienzo for The Legendary LT

4. Riku/Kairi for mickaylamerengues (tumblr)

5. Leon/Yuffie for Hikari Kotoba

6. Riku/Naminé for me :)

I promise I will be much faster with these. RDC was getting neglected and I needed to discipline myself into getting that chapter up. Hopefully, there won't ever be that long of a wait again for these. Feel free to keep the requests coming…even if they do get out there I don't mind haha.

-SonChan

PS: I promise I am not purposely trying to make every Aqua related story involve sex in one way or another ahahaha


	9. Gravity :TiC:

You Only Get One Shot:

**Disclaimers: **I don't own KH, its characters, nor the song "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles.

**Author's Notes:** Hahaha thank you all for not tearing my head off at that last one-shot, I appreciate it! Here's **Kairi Granger's **request for a Cloud/Tifa! It's shorter…more of a drabble, but I hope you like it :)

**Summary: **…so make it count. A collection of one-shots between multiple characters. (Requests taken!) (Ratings may vary!)

* * *

**#9: Gravity (Tifa & Cloud) **

_**RATED E for Everyone**_

_Set me free, leave me be…I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

He always seemed to be able to find a way back to her, or at least it appeared to be that way.

Cloud would be taken across the far reaches of the universe in search of Sephiroth and ways to conquer the darkness within him. It drifted him apart from the ones he cared about the most. His friends, his home…her.

As frantically as he was searching for his darkness, somehow Cloud was always still more drawn to the light. The light that **she** possessed in her ever so caring heart...the enigmatic SOLIDER knew that Tifa in some ways would forever be waiting for him each time he left. That no matter the outcome of his quests, she'd always be that guiding light. He was ensnared by her just like the moon was drawn to the tide. The small but mighty force that pulled it in was exactly what kind of power Tifa had when she would be able to bring Cloud back safely. Some could call it love. Cloud preferred another term; gravity.

_Something always brings me back to you; it never takes too long…_

"Cloud?"

And every time he was captured by it, he was thankful to the powers above for providing him with such a light. His light; his gravity…

"Cloud!"

His home.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

I know this was short but I truly enjoyed writing this. Not all of these will be super long mind you. The next one WILL be lengthy because it's based on a YouTube video and instead of creating an entirely new one-shot for it I decided to just add it in here, haha.

I give my eternal thanks to schmezy, Shadic999, salman, an1995616, shatteredfire, Aika08, The Legendaerie LT, NinjaSheik, Aqua StormXIV, Kairi Granger, Hikari Kotoba, LobaLu for reviewing!

Order of the next requests!

-1. Sora/Kairi/Vanitas for Kairi26250 (youtube)

-2. Yuffie/Ienzo for The Legendary LT

-3. Riku/Kairi for mickaylamerengues (tumblr)

-4. Leon/Yuffie for Hikari Kotoba

-5. Riku/Naminé for me :)

-SonChan

PS: "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles…again I say it…again you must check it out :D


End file.
